


Brienne can hold her own

by Bacner



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brienne can hold her own, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Lannisters - Freeform, Sansa and Tyrion got chemistry, Sansa doesn't like Brienne, Targaryens - Freeform, Tarth, starks - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A brief AU drabble, where Sansa and Brienne don't get along.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35





	Brienne can hold her own

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [carolina_beckerj](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolina_beckerj/gifts).



> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine.

“...Excuse me,” Sansa Stark turned to Brienne, “but are you the Kingslayer’s-“

“No I am not,” Brienne quickly cut off the younger woman, “not yet, unlike you, who are the Imp’s lawfully wedded wife.”

“No I’m not!” Sansa snapped.

“Yes you are,” the Imp commented mildly, as he was closer to the bickering women than his brother was.

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you are!”

“No I’m not!”

“Yes you aren’t!”

“No, I am!” Sansa snapped before she realized that Brienne had set her up, cough.

“Well, glad that that’s settled,” Jaime said cheerfully, as he led Brienne away from the sputtering Sansa and the beaming brightly Tyrion. “Her Targaryen Grace is taking her sweet time before meeting the audience, isn’t she?”

“Yes, Jaime, I agree,” Brienne muttered, as she leaned onto him. “I also hate the Targaryen dragons as much as you do."

End


End file.
